This invention relates to supporting a container with respect to a plate suitable for supporting food thereon or therein and particularly relates to a plate suitable for supporting a stemmed or waisted drinking container, such as a glass, and to means attachable to a plate, the means being suitable for supporting a container, such as a glass.
It is now common practice, for example at business and social functions, for people to eat whilst standing. It is both difficult and cumbersome to hold both a plate and glass whilst eating or holding a conversation in a crowded room. Normally, it is not possible to place the glass on the plate because of the presence of food and, even if this were possible, spillages of the contents of the glass could readily occur.